OS: Sakura et la pierre magique
by Malicia-Rerhti
Summary: Pendant le film 2, Sakura a fait une pièce de théâtre... Je la raconte...: La princesse Sakura participe à un bal masqué, elle y fait la connaissance du prince Lionel, ils tombent amoureux malgré tout ce qui les sépare...


Hello le monde c'est ma première fic alors soyer indulgent... SVP

En fait c'est du film Sakura que sa m'a inspirer, le 2^^

**Résumé:**Pendant le film 2, Sakura a fait une pièce de théâtre... Je la raconte...: La princesse Sakura participe à un bal masqué, elle y fait la connaissance du prince Lionel, ils tombent amomureux algré tout ce qui les sépare...

* * *

_**Sakura et la pierre magique**_

Je m'avançais vers la salle de bal, il y avait tellement de gens que sa en était terrifiant. Je voyait toute ces dames masqué virevolter dans les bras de leur cavalier, avec leur robe qui ondoyait joyeusement au rythme de la musique, je réprimais un soupir. Que de gens masqué. Pour un bal masqué ou l'anonymat est de rigueur c'est un peu normal! Je m'assied sur un des siège de la pièce , mes quatre suivantes s'installèrent près de moi.  
- Votre Altesse doit être épuiser après toutes ces lutte avec le royaume voisin pour la possession de la pierre magique, me dit l'une d'entre elles.  
La pierre magique... On raconte qu'une fois qu'elle est dans nos main, ces pouvoir mystérieux son à votre disposition. Pour elle , tout les royaumes de cette partie du globe ce livre une lutte acharnée.  
-Tout le monde sera masqué pendant le bal, vous pourrez aller incognito, me dit une autre de mes suivante.  
-Allons Majesté, me dit encore une autre suivante, détendez vous et laissez vous porter par la musique.  
-Ceci est fort aimable, répondis-je enfin, mais je crains avoir passé trop de temps à guerroyer et pas assez à apprendre à danser.  
-Que cela ne tienne, me dit ma dernière suivante, il vous suffit de trouver un danseur suffisamment habile pour vous guider et vous donner l'impression d'avoir toujours su danser. Allons venez...  
Elle me tira par le bras.  
-Et voila!  
Je la regardais me pousser vers la piste de danse. Je m'y enfonçais assez loin pour qu'elles ne m'ai plus a porter de vision. Je n'arrivais pas a penser en silence a cause du bruit, alors je m'y pris à voix haute.  
-Oh, inutile, jamais je ne pourrai virevolter dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu et je suis de toute façon plus intéresser par la pierre magique. Comme j'aimerais mettre interne à ces combats sans fin et le mieux serais que cette pierre disparaisse à tout jamais, avant que l'un d'entre nous la trouve et sans serve pour régner sans partage sur tout les autre...  
-L'idée est ma foie excellente, me dit une vois dans mon dos.  
Je me retournai vers elle, le personne devant moi était un magnifique jeune homme. Il avait les yeux brun chocolat (on le voyait à travers son masque) et de court cheveux brun foncée en bataille, l'opposée de moi qui avait les yeux vert et les cheveux châtain clair qui tombais jusqu'au bas de la nuque.  
-Et j'ai le plaisir de la partager avec vous, continua-t-il.  
-Et qui êtes vous? demandais-je.  
-J'ai cru comprendre que l'anonymat était de rigueur, répliquât-il.  
-Oui, cela est exacte, il faut m'excuser, voyer vous c'est mon premier bal masqué...  
-Pour moi aussi.  
-Ah?  
-Je doit avouer, continua-t-il, que je n'ai que peu de temps à consacrer à des choses aussi frivole que la danse, mais mon entourage et mes conseiller on décider que cela me ferais le plus grand bien, que j'avais besoin de détente.  
-Il en est de même pour moi, répliquais-je.  
-Nous détestons tous deux la guerre et c'est notre premier bal masqué. Il semblerait que cela nous fasse déjà deux point en commun.  
J'acquiesçais, ne voyant pas ou il voulait en venir. Mais parler avec lui était un réel plaisir...  
-M'accorderez vous cette valse, me demanda-t-il à mon grand étonnement.  
Il avait tendu sa main et attendait que je la lui prenne. Je me détournais de lui et j'enlaçais mes doigt d'un geste timide.  
-C'eût été avec joie mais je ne suis qu'une piètre danseuse, dis-je comme toute réponse.  
Il se rapprochât de moi.  
-Rassurez vous je ne vaut surement pas mieux que vous, me murmura-t-il.  
-Je sais déjà que je vous marcherais sur les pieds, répliquais-je.  
-Et bien j'essayerais d'éviter de trop les laisser trainer, contra-t-il malicieusement.  
Il me tendit le bras et je le lui pris en rigolant.  
Nous virevoltâmes au son de la musique pendant plusieurs heure, jusqu'à la fin du bal pour être exacte. Je dansais beaucoup mieux que je ne le pensais mais peut-être était-ce du à mon cavalier. Je faisais tout pour éviter ces yeux, car après trois tentatives ou je rougissais de pis en pis, je préférais ne plus essayer.  
Ce qui était sure c'était que j'étais vraiment bien dans ces bras.  
La soirée toucha enfin à sa fin, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le kiosque dans le jardin du château, où ce déroulait le bal. Nous nous assîmes sur le banc. Je regardais le ciel, la lune était pleine et magnifique.  
-La lune est vraiment très belle, murmura-t-il.  
Je me retournais vers lui, il avait retiré son masque. Il était vraiment très beau. Son visage me rappelais vaguement quelque chose mais impossible de dire où et quand je l'avais déjà vu. Il se retourna vers moi et me sourit.  
-Et si vous enleviez ce masque que je puisse contempler votre visage pleinement? me demanda-t-il.  
J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête et retira mon masque.  
-Vous êtes vraiment très belle, me dit-il.  
Je rougis et bredouilla un petit merci.  
-Et si on faisait connaissance? proposa-t-il.  
-D'accord.  
Mon cœur battait beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude.  
-Ne vous déplaises, voulez vous bien commencer? me demanda-t-il.  
-Très bien, je me nomme Sakura, je suis la princesse du Royaume Enaert.  
Son expression m'échappa, il parut triste et un peu hésitant. Quelque chose titillait ma memoir mais je ne pouvais pas mettre le doigt dessus...  
Il prit une grande inspiration.  
-Je m'appelle Lionel, je suis le prince du Royaume Kander.  
Mon cœur fit un tour, Kander, un Royaume contre lequel le mien est en guerre. Non ce ne pouvait être possible. Cette chose qui me titillais me revins en mémoire.  
C'était il y a longtemps, nos deux royaumes allaient signer un traité de paix, lui était au près de ces parents et moi au près de mien. Alors que les deux rois allaient signer, une lumière traversa le ciel, la pierre magique apparut sur la planète. Le traité à coupé court et nos deux père, comme pris de folie, ce sont battut.  
Je revoit encore le visage du garçon, tout aussi apeuré que moi...  
Je sentit mon cœur se lacérer, j'avais sympathiser, peut-être même plus, avec le fils de l'ennemi de mon père. Je sentit des larmes affluer à mes yeux.  
-J'ignorais que vous étiez le prince d'un de ces Royaumes voisin avec lesquelles je suis en guerre en ce moment même...  
Je m'était lever, des larmes coulait a mes yeux, j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains pour pas qu'il ne les voix.  
-Princesse, me dit-il, séché donc ces larmes et accepté de me pardonner....  
Je le regardais, il s'était mit un genou a terre devant moi.  
-J'ai honte d'avoir fait pleurer celle dont le sourir radieux apporte joie et réconfort à tout ceux qui le contemple.  
Les larmes coulaient toujours malgré moi.  
-Mais voila, continua-t-il, je suis incapable de lutter contre mes sentiments. Je vous aimes!  
-Hu!  
Je fus décontenancé par ces paroles, même si je l'aimais, jamais, au grand jamais nous ne pourrions être ensemble...  
-Malheureusement, dis-je d'une voix tremblante en tombant sur le banc, je... je suis incapable de... de répondre au sentiment que vous éprouvez pour moi...  
-Est-ce donc parce que vous ne m'aimez pas?  
Je ne le regardais pas, je l'aimais, s'étais sure mais...  
-Non, dis-je, non ce n'est pas ça! Ce n'est pas ça, au contraire... au contraire je... je vous...  
Je ne pouvais pas le lui dire, cela nous feraient souffrir tout les deux. Je me mis a genoux, lui pris la main et continua d'une voix tremblante.  
-Oh je suis désolé, prince. Je ne peux pas vous dire les mots que vous attendez de moi...  
Il voulait dire quelque chose mais je l'en empêchait.  
-Non, je vous en pris, vous devez m'oublier, prince. Vous devez me bannir de votre vie et de votre cœur. Vous comprenez? Vous devez me bannir de votre cœur...  
Je couru vers le château pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre, j'étais si malheureuse.  
-PRINCESSE! cria sa voix derrière moi.  
Je ne me retournais pas de peur de voir son si beau visage briser. J'atteignit enfin le château et je m'enferma dans ma chambre pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.  
Pourquoi était-il le fils de l'ennemi de mon père? Pourquoi je l'aimais? Je le connaissais à peine et pourtant j'avais l'impression de le connaitre depuis toujours.  
Tout ça c'était la faute de cette foutu pierre magique!  
Pendant une semaine je restais enfermé dans ma chambre à pleurer. Je mangeais à peine. J'avais des milliers de questions en tête qui n'auraient surement pas de réponse... Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir le Prince Lionel de la tête.  
Mes parent ayant eût vent de mon état dépressif, vinrent au château pour demander des nouvelles de moi. L'après midi même ou mes parent virent au château pour me voir, j'eus une révélation... Ils entrèrent dans ma chambre, ma mère s'approcha de moi.  
-Ma chérie, me dit-elle, comment vas tu?  
Je la regardais de haut en bas, la guerre avait fait des ravage sur sa beauté. Ces cheveux blond et brillant comme le blé, étaient devenu brun et terne, ces yeux d'ordinaire bleu comme le ciel étaient gris et elle avait maigris énormément. Je baisais la tête, cette vision m'attristait.  
-Et bien chère enfant, me dit mon père, vas-tu répondre à la reine ta mère?!  
Le roi n'avait pas changé, ces cheveux et ces yeux noirs étaient toujours pareil...  
-Mon ange, me redemanda ma mère d'une voix douce, et si tu nous disais ce qui te chagrine tant?  
-Cette guerre m'empoisonne et me lacère le cœur, Votre Altesse, elle et toute ces victime! C'est tout! Maintenant, ne vous déplaise, laissez moi en paix!  
Je me remit à pleurer.  
-Bien ma fille, répondit mon père, sachez que demain nous reprenons la route vers la bataille et que nous vous emmenons avec, que vous le voulez ou non!  
Ils sortirent de ma chambre et me laissèrent seule.  
Partir avec eux? Sur le terrain de bataille? C'est ma mort qu'ils veulent ou quoi?! Maintenant en plus d'être triste j'étais énervé! Et soudain je comprit, ce fut comme si mon cœur ne m'appartenait plus. Je savais que je n'avait pas le droit de tomber amoureuse de lui mais je ne m'en sentais ni le courage, ni la force, ni même l'envie de résister au élan de mon cœur. Ce cœur qui ne battait plus désormais que pour lui. Impossible d'oublier son sourire, je désirais le voir au plus vite pour lui avouer enfin ce que je ressentais vraiment pour lui. Peut-être que je le révérais et que je pourrais le lui dire...  
le lendemain, mes suivantes m'habillèrent pour le voyage. Mes parents étaient déjà sur leur monture, je montais sur la mienne. Le chemin ce passa en silence, plus nous nous rapprochions du champ de bataille, plus la végétation était rare et les sol barbouillé de rouge, du sang j'en déduis... J'eus un haut le cœur. Nous arrivâmes dans une sorte de campement remplit de tente, mon père me montras l'une d'elle en me disant que c'était la notre. Je m'y installa.  
-Demain, jeune fille, vous apprendrez à guerroyer avec moi, me dit mon père.  
-Vous êtes fous?! m'écriais-je. Vous voulez ma mort?!  
-Non juste vous changez le idée et vous apprendre ce qu'est la guerre! Et c'est un ordre! Compris Princesse?  
-Oui, grommelais-je.  
Je sortis de la tente et laissa couler quelque larmes qui brouillèrent vite ma vision. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, j'avançais à l'aveuglette et sans le savoir je m'étais aventuré sur le terrain de combat. C'est juste quand deux épée s'entre choquèrent devant moi que je pris conscience ou ma tristesse m'avait mener.  
-Vas-t-en rejoindre ton poste idiot, cria la voix de l'homme qui avait empêche l'autre de me couper en rondelle. Tu n'as pas honte de t'attaquer à une femme sans protection?!  
Je reconnu directement à qui appartenait cette voix même si il avait un casque et une armure, je su que c'était lui. Il me tendit une main, je ne m'était pas rendu compte que j'étais tomber par terre. Il m'aida a me lever. Je voulais lui parler mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de ma bouche, ces yeux me paralysais a travers la fente de son casque. Soudain ces yeux n'écarquillèrent et il tomba à genoux et ensuite à terre. Une flèche était planter dans son dos.  
-PRINCE!  
Je s'agenouilla près de lui. Je retirais la flèche, elle avait été enfoncé profondément, assez pour le blesser au point de lui faire perdre connaissances ou pire, le tuer...  
-Oh, Prince, comme je m'en veux, si je n'avais pas été là tu n'aurais pas baissé ta garde et donc tu n'aurais pas été baissé...  
A mon étonnement je le tutoyait, il avait les yeux clos et il respirait faiblement.  
-Comment avons nous pu en arrivez la? Tu as donné ta vie pour sauver la mienne mais à quoi bon? Sans toi à mes cotes jamais plus le soleil ne brillera pour moi, je vivrais dans l'antichambre de la mort! Je n'aurait jamais du hésiter à t'avouer la force de mes sentiment... Mes véritable sentiment...  
J'avais retirer son casque, autour de nous les combat avait cassez.  
-Je t'aime Lionel, pitié ne me quitte pas!  
Je pleurais. A ce moment une lumière rouge nous entoura, Thomas et moi, sous les yeux ébahi de tout les soldat et les mien. La pierre magique apparut au dessus du cœur de Thomas et s'y enfonça.  
Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda tendrement, il s'assied.  
-Moi aussi, Sakura, je t'aime.  
Il m'embrassa.  
Il n'y eut plus de guerre vu que la pierre avait disparut. Nos parent signèrent enfin le traité de paix et Lionel et moi nous mariâmes.

* * *

J'espère que sa vous a plus^^


End file.
